Heart & Soul, Life & Death
by Twintaileddragon
Summary: After Souls horrible love affair, Kid speaks an alternitive and Soul likes the option. Can Kid and Soul survive loves trials? Or will people go to extremes to stop it?  SEQUAL IS OUT NOW: Where the Future takes us !
1. My Heart

The heavens tears hit the earth continually splashing puddles and creating mud. The boy with white hair, barefoot, in the mud standing there. Letting the full shower of the sky hit him. His hair sticking to his face and slicking down, touching his shoulders. His gaze was settled on her. The witch whose umbrella shielded her from the gods storm. No rain had hit her greenish black dress that reached just below her knees. Nothing, not even mud was on her. All of the forests sounds have ceased, the only noise surrounding them was the rains mesmerizing beats.

"So, this is how it ends." She said in a maniacal voice, ending it with a cackle that only a witch could produce. "You've been a stupid little boy. Just stupid." The boy was silent. His eyes switched from her to his bare feet. She turned her back to him. And , shook her head, clicking her tongue in amazement. " men are always thinking with something else. Aren't they. Well, Its been fun Soul. I can't say it was all bad." Her heels began to clack on the little pieces of concrete that still existed in the pathway and the various puddles that replaced most of it. The boy, whose tears were hidden by the camouflage of rain, spoke suddenly to stop her.

"I won't make the same mistake twice..." She looked back at him over her shoulder, and in annoyance exhaled. "If I see you in death city again... I'll kill you Lamia. I wouldn't bat an eyelash.." Her walk continued. Her raven hair concealing her face. Soul stood there, a broken man. His heart, first stolen then murdered by a dark haired hellcat that was saved from certain death.

His feet sloshed through the grimy puddles on the forest floor. How could he return home and tell every one his mistake? His mind raced with the obvious questions. How on earth can I tell them? What can I tell them?

Soul looked up into the sky. The rain droplets looking separated and the partially illuminated sky look a dreary and supernatural gray. Soul mouth was agape.

The seat of his motorcycle was already wet and the metal body was creating little paths for sliding pearls of water. Some water, was embedded in the many scratches its endured. He swept the water off his seat, only for it to collect more while he stood there in thought.

Souls bed became a place of comfort that night. Hidden under the covers, away from the world which now was a photo in black and white that showed the sorrow of life. He stayed there, long after he was suppose to wake up for school. His roommate banging on his door shouting for him. His expression changeless.

" Soul it's time to wake up. Come on Soul wed have to get to school. I don't know whats keeping you in there but you better get out here and-" a tiny gasp escaped her as the door opened slowly before she pounded on it again. Souls face was barely visible through the darkness which was around him. She only saw his lips.

"Go ahead Maka. I'll be there soon. Don't worry about me." the door shut again. But Soul remained at the door. His hand resting on it. Listening for Maka's footsteps. Once her heard them leave, he decided it was time to get dressed.

Soul stepped out of the apartment casually dressed in his regular orange shirt and black jacket. He told Maka he would be there soon... He said that an hour ago. His pace was laggard, like he had somewhere to be but didn't care when he got there. The streets were moderately occupied with citizens. No one asking him why he felt so glum or what was upsetting him. If anything else. He knew his friends would ask.

Soul received a lecture for being late. His depressive face never changing to anger. The classroom filled with whispers and Maka looked befuddled. The white haired boy walked silently to his seat, several students asking him what was up in his mind. Upon sitting down next to Maka, Soul felt someone tap him from the row behind him.  
>"Hey Soul whats wrong man?" the blue haired child asked.<p>

"I'll tell you later Blackstar. I'll tell you later..." Of course, he was caught off guard but nodded faintly at Souls decision. From the row behind him a few seats away, a pair of yellow eyes stared fixated on Soul, Questioning.

The bell rang shortly after that and the blue haired child grabbed at Souls jacket sleeve keeping him back in class so they could talk. The eying boy stayed behind as well, walking over and placing his hand on Souls unoccupied sleeve.

"Oh." Soul said in slight surprise and annoyance. " Hey Kid, whats up?" The pale boy smiled at Souls acknowledgment.

"I'm fine, I was wondering about you?" Soul fully faced Kid, leaving Blackstar behind him. Soul looked over his shoulder at him. The pale haired boy sat down on a nearby desk so he could face them both. A feeling of shame and regret came over him. He lived last night all over again.

"I... thought she loved me. H-how could I have been so stupid!" Souls voice became volatile, making Blackstar back up in astonishment. Kid remained in place, again fixated on him. "I fell in love with a heartless witch." Blackstar looked confused and disappointed and Kids eyes widened significantly. The teacher sat at his desk pretending no to hear a word. "She was using me...to get information on the academy...when I couldn't deliver... she..." Kid raised a hand to silence him.

"No need to relive it again so soon. Your not ready. Why don't we go to lunch, we can sit on the balcony and you can tell me from the beginning." Souls mouth was slightly open and his nod was slow. The pale boy marveled at the thought. Taking Souls hand and slowly guiding him out. The 2 walked through the nearly empty hall together. Their hands had separated before they left the class room. The pale boy ran his fingers through the 3 white lines in his hair while the white haired boy was silent. Kids puppy like stares made him feel pathetic. Notice me, I'm right in front of you. He wanted to say to him. But the walk remained silent. The now empty halls were ringing with the boys foot steps. That was the only sounds, Until Souls stopped. Kid, who had kept walking had to stop and look at him. Souls hair blew in the wind that came in through the schools many balconies. Without notice. He walked on the one across from him, crossing his arms and resting them on the ledge. The pale boy looked around for a possible mood spoiler and decided to stand beside him. Soul looked the other way so that Kid wasn't even viewable in his peripheral vision. There was another long silence.

"soul..." he didn't respond. Kid breathed lightly and put a caring hand on his shoulder again.

"Women." Soul began to laugh softly, the laugh a broken man fakes to seem okay. "That's a mystery I'll never understand." The boys shared a quick laugh that ended rather quickly. Soul was now smiling, looking in Kids direction.  
>"Ever tried men?" Kid said jokingly. But Kids tiny laughter stopped. He revealed his hidden desires, and thoughts in a single sentence. Soul actually took it as a joke, until Kid look at him seriously with reddened cheeks. Soul blinked several times. A thought never before entertained was now the only thing on his mind. Kid tried to laugh it off.<br>"Why are you looking at me so seriously." Kids laugh wasn't even good enough to convince himself. Soul stood there for a while. Just staring at him blankly. His heart had felt a sensation that he had felt only once before. Kid looked around, and spotted a formation of clouds, his face filled with pleasure at the sight, Perfectly symmetrical. A perfect opportunity to change the subject.

"Soul look how beautifully the clouds compliment one another its absolutely breath taking!" Soul scoffed, Not at Kid, But at his own thoughts. That kid would ever suggest a relationship with him. Not the symmetry freak. Soul started to walk away, leaving kid to enjoy the scenery. Soul put his hand in his pockets and stared at the schools ceiling. New thoughts of both confusion and concern. This feeling. He never felt this way before. The heart that crawled into bed aching was now filled with excitement and questions. Soul cracked a smile, his face glowing. But his train was soon derailed. As he looked back in the balcony's direction, stopped and whispered to himself.

"Was he offering or suggesting..." Tempted to walk back to the boy but too scared of the answer to actually do it. Soul walked away with many questions.

The pale boys face still red from his preceding embarrassment. His hair being motioned by the small winds. He looked down at the campus steps. His chest was pounding. Soul might have caught on. Or maybe Soul knew and led him on so he would talk. Kid couldn't think straight. Not even the calming scenes of symmetry could calm him down now. The pale boy frowned at the realization that his inner thoughts were exposed. He pushed his hair out of his face several times while the wind played with it. It began to frustrate him.

"Dammit you asymmetrical piece of garbage stay still!" I triumphant laugh erupted from behind him, startling him. But when he caught sight of the blue haired child her calmed down. "Oh hello Blackstar."  
>"Nothing much." Blackstar put his hand behind his head and leaned against a pillar casually, smirking evilly. "So how was your chat with Soul. I saw him in the hall. He seemed a little different."<br>"Hm? Good or bad?"  
>"Couldn't tell, it looked like both..." Blackstar began to laugh again. "What ever you did, you really got him thinking!" Black star's deafening voice echoed through out the pale boys mind. His cheeks turning a light pink. Blackstar saw this. "You seems to be a little happy about that."<p>

"Huh? Oh! Well I'm just happy he's alright a-"

"It won't happen." Blackstar was quick to interrupt him. Kid looked at the child confused, the strange feeling of being threatened popped into his mind.  
>"Pardon?"<br>"Soul Isn't interested. I know you think it was meant to be but Soul is just considering it because it was a thought that never crossed his mind before. You and him. Just let it go man," Blackstar said harshly. His hair unmovable in the wind. He blinked a few times and looked at the ground haunted by a memory never told. Then looked over his shoulder very seriously at Kid. "He's not gay." Blackstar walked off slyly after saying to only line that could completely destroy Kids heart. Blackstar walked off as if disappointed. Kid put one hand on the railing and looked down on death city and the beautiful view from the schools third floor. His face was now a blank expression. Looking down on the world He sighed audibly and closed his eyes. His heart full of doubt and new found hatred. Not for Blackstar. Not for Soul. For his love of Soul.

Souls heart. Filled with marvel, new ideas that he barely considered, and a warm feeling filling him. But there's a third heart in all of this. One filled with envy and disdain. His dreams became the dreams of another, but the other is more capable of reaching them than her was. This was the heart of Blackstar.


	2. Soul

Soul aimed for the laundry hamper, and missed. His T-shirt hitting the ground beside it. He laughed and picked it up himself. Slamming it into the hamper and letting out a silent yawn. Stretching his arms upward, He enjoyed the sight of his well tone body in the mirror next to his book case. A thin scar stretching from his top left shoulder, to below his right arm. He put one arm on his chest, tracing his scar for no particular reason. Shirtless, He walked out of his room into the Kitchen, where it was Maka's turn to cook breakfast. She stood at the stove. Soul walked in dazed, as if he was still in a dream.  
>"Hey Maka. What time is it?" Maka had to look over at him. Not knowing that he was even up yet. She smiled,seeing him speaking was all she wanted from him since yesterday.<p>

"Well I'm glad to see your talking today Soul. Everyone was so worried about you. I'm making eggs." Soul had to grasp the concept that he was still awake. He sat at the table. Eyes feeling glazed over and forced open. Maka took and egg from the pan and set it on a plate. Maka's eyes narrowed, looking over Souls exposed torso.

"Yeah I know right." He said cockily "I'm almost as flat as you are." Maka's eye twitched a bit, but she wouldn't penalize him for it. Seeing as he just got his attitude back. Maka happily took the comment.

"I'm going to go over Kids later today," His words were a bit shaky, as if he just said a thought that he didn't intend to say. "I-I-I'm going to um... Just see whats up, that's it." Soul looked around like he was trying to avoid eye contact. Soul stopped and put his hand on his forehead, propping himself up at the table. Maka put a green plate in front of him with 2 eggs and some toast. She smiled, the went to the fridge to get him something to drink. Soul took a nearby fork and poked the eggs center, watching to gooey yolk bleed from the egg. Soul got up from the table putting his hands in his pajama pants pockets. Maka looked at the white haired boy, His door closed behind him rather quietly. Soul wasn't angry., he was thinking. Soul figured it was about time to go and see how Kid is holding up.

The manor was filled with natural light. Liz and Patti weren't at home, leaving Kid to bask ion the mornings light, checking to see if his house was in perfect order. Every painting had to be to be checked. After his inspection He stood in a enigmatically lit room, enjoying the natural light. Kids wasn't wearing his coat, as per usual when he was at home. His Formal yet casual appearance was actually something he honestly liked about himself. The regal yet dark decor of the house was all he could pay attention to, but not a single thing was out of place. Kid sat down at the long dining room table and leaned back nonchalantly in the chair, closing his eyes and dreaming. He didn't get to sleep much last night. His mind had been filled with thoughts of what he said to Soul at school yesterday. "I've risked our entire friendship." Kid was filled with feelings he couldn't explain and another feeling of certainty. The front door opened and closed loudly as the 2 blonde girls walked in side by side with shopping bags in hand.  
>"Good morning kid. Is something wrong?" The taller one asked. The pale boy shook his head.<br>"Not a thing in the world. I have a feeling everything is going to be okay. Why don't you and Patti go put your new... I'm guessing clothes away and lets all go out for ice cream."

"YAAAY" Patti cheered elated. She ran upstairs with lightning speed and Liz looked back at Kid with a smirk.  
>"I don't know whats going on with you be I'm not complaining. Let me go put these up." Kid Smiled and decided what he was wearing was fine, but only to go get ice cream.<p>

"Kid I don't know whats gotten into you but your being really different today!" Patti yelled excitedly. Liz walked with them back to Gallows Manor silently, Licking at her cone. Kid closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sounds of nature. Kid tried recklessly to turn the streets corner with his eyes closed and knocked foreheads with someone. He curled up a bit and put his hand on his brow. A little angry, he looked up with an expression that displayed that. Once both men had caught sight of one another, a faint blush over came both of them that neither could see. "Oh hey Soul!" Patti greeted eagerly. Soul gazed only drifted to her for a second before returning focus to Kid.

"Soul, what a nice surprise."  
>"Likewise. I was actually just going over to see you." A comment that made Kids heart pound. "I needed to talk with you." Another remark making him tense. Kid felt 2 hands on his shoulder, one Liz, the other Patti.<p>

"We're heading home. We'll let you guys talk. Come on Patti." Kid and Soul stood there looking at each other for a while. Soul began to walk past Kid and motion his head slightly gesturing him to follow. Kid obliged with a blank expression. The scenery didn't matter anymore, All of Kids focus was on Soul.  
>"So how have you been?"<br>"Oh fine, Just fine. What about you?"  
>"Meh, same old same old. Nothing really going on. But I have been thinking a lot lately." A tiny feeling came over Kid. Til too small for him to know what it was. Soul smiled and looked into the laughing sun for guidance.<p>

" I want to tell you the whole story about Lamia." Kids tiny feeling left. But he still nodded politely. Soul stopped at a nearby bench and sat down, patting the wood beside him where Kid joined him. "It was about a few weeks ago. Me and Maka were headed down to Egypt to find a Witch. Of course, we didn't find her... She found us." Soul exhaled for what seemed like the first time since he ran into Kid. "She followed us, to Death city... faked as a citizen...earned my trust...told me she was a witch... Like a dumb ass I accepted it. And then I found out what she really wanted." A reassuring hand placed itself on Souls shoulder. Kids tiny feeling came back as soul looked at him in a certain way. "I know you've felt the feeling of love before, Haven't you? Its a really good feeling." Soul leaned in toward Kid, who was wide eyed with both anticipation and fear. Souls mind and heart were racing. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but he knew that he wanted it. Kids nerves made him buck upward a bit, Briefly pushing him into the boys lips. The kiss was short and barely even a kiss. But it was felt intensely by them both men. Kids whole body was felt with a feeling he never experienced before. Souls grin stretched ear to ear, with a flushed face. The judgment of a third pair of eyes watched as Kid boldly leaned in for a second kiss. Which Soul happily obliged. Kid opened his mouth slightly letting the white hair boys tongue explore. Souls hand placed themselves on Kids shoulders, Kids hands on Souls face. The boys shared this awkward kiss for a few more seconds, Kid breaking away to look at Soul, wondering if that actually happened.  
>"I never kissed another man before..." Soul said, not knowing what else to say. Kid merely smiled.<br>"Its strange isn't it." Kid looked calm, yet inside he was completely over joyed. His fantasies now tangible.

When Soul walked into his dorm with a smile Maka's never seen, she herself was turned joyful. Blair sitting at the table wagging her tail rhythmically.  
>"Soul You look happy!" Blair meowed. "How was your day?"<br>"Just fine." He took a deep breath, exhaling in a very blissful fashion. "I'm going out tonight Maka," He said with dim rosiness. " No need to cook dinner for me."  
>"Hmm Going on a date?" Maka asked tauntingly.<br>"...yeah."

Not even the gods themselves could bring him down. Kid had a glow about him that confused even his father when he walked into Gallows Manor that afternoon.  
>"Sup Kiddo! You look well."<br>"He's had this glow about him all day sir, We have no idea whats going." Liz's concern prompted Lord Death to see if his son was okay. He approached Kid slowly.  
>"Son is anything going on that we need to know?" Liz and Patti stuck beside him also inquisitive.<br>"Nothing, I have a date tonight. I just want to relax."  
>"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW Kid Has a DATE!" Patti was busting eardrums for the 3rd time. "Who is she?" kid remained silent at eh word 'she'. Shaking his head and leaning back in the dining room chair.<br>"Its nothing. I'll tell you later. Just leave it alone." Kids heart was filled with the wonder and love of a new relationship. Souls heart was still fragile, trying to put itself back together after being dropped from his previous spot on cloud nine. Danger with intent to break the loving heart and the healing one.


	3. My Life

They agreed beforehand to meet in forest beside the small stone wall so they could over view the city alone. The moons beautiful light would illuminate the 2 and it would be a scene neither boy could forget. Kid arrived first, looking down on the city. Kids main fear right now was that Soul wouldn't show. Meanwhile 2 blonde girls lay in wait to see who the mystery date was. Unbeknownst to Kid, the girls had been waiting since he got there. Kid sat on the wall staring down at the ground. When he heard foot steps he was over joyed on the inside. But not wanted to show eagerness he continued to look at the ground. Seeing who Kid had came to see, the girls left with new gossip. Not rustling a single leaf in their escape.

"Kid." The voice that spoke wasn't Souls which made him raise his head. The blue haired child stood there with a disturbed expression. Kid smirked, the child approached slowly and angered.  
>"Whats wrong Blackstar."<br>"I'm just trying to save you man, Soul isn't interested." Kid's confidence usually wasn't as high as it is today. Normally that comment would burn him.

"Are you sure?" Is all Kid could say.  
>"Souls just upset because of this Lamia chick. You offered him another option, and he was so desperate he took it. He doesn't care about you. He'll ignore you soon enough, convinced he made a mistake." Blackstar's words aimed to kill and the target was Kids dreams. Kid tried not to believe his words but the timing was odd. Souls sudden interest in the same sex was a little strange. Kid wasn't too worried about it, at least that how he tried to appear. "You can make yourself believe Soul likes you but trust me. Hes not into you." Kids eyes, filled partly with disappointment.<p>

"Why should I trust you." There was a quiet that's only disturbance was the forests sounds. Rustling in the trees was the fault off squirrels jumping to and fro. Blackstar's eyes narrowed , staring down the pale boy.

"Because if he didn't want me, he wouldn't want you."

The moons deep chuckles accompanied Soul light giggling the whole way to the forest. The town that passed him as he walked was active and filled with smiles. Not a better day a happened for Soul. 2 blonde girls, who looked familiar to Soul, passed by. They were chatting away with one another with confused looks.

"hey girls." Soul greeted as they passed. They had to turn around to see Soul.  
>"Oh hey Soul. Whats up?" Liz asked<p>

"Not much, what's new with you?" This was the wrong question to ask the girls who now were tempted to tell him the news.  
>"Soul, You can't tell anyone." Patti said seriously.<br>"What?"  
>"We think Kid is gay." Liz said scared. On the inside Soul laughed, and on the outside he smirked slightly.<br>"Really."  
>"Yeah we just saw him on a date with Blackstar." The sun was no longer singing with Soul. His mood crumbled, reopening fresh wounds made a previous day. Soul couldn't show the girls his disappointment. He swallowed hard on the words he wanted to say, 'Why Blackstar?' 'We were supposed to go on a da-'. Soul didn't even want to think of the word 'date'. He walked off with his head lower than ever before, going in the opposite direction of the forest. Soul was headed home.<p>

Maka heard the front door slam violently, and then another. She walked fast paced out of her room, slightly angry. Soul was already in his. Maka couldn't hear anything. Souls status, that was so vibrant earlier today, had blackened in the 10 minutes that he had left the house. Maka tapped his door almost silently.  
>"Soul, is something wrong? Did something happen? Soul you can tell me." Her sweet voice rang out into the darkness of his room as he was face down on his bed holding back any emotions. The boys tear accumulated on his jacket sleeve but he let the tears keep flowing, so as not to make any noises. Some tears wanted to come but he would have to force them, meaning he would have to make a noise. Not wanting to alert Maka. He grabbed a pillow and cried into it. <p>

The walk up the large steps was relatively silent except for Maka's efforts to get Soul to speak. Once they reached the top, their group of friends were standing and talking. The pale boy of Souls affections, was talking to Crona. Of course his focus switched to Soul as soon as he saw him. The blue haired boy looking at the pale boy angrily . Soul glared at Kid and then Blackstar, walking away from them into the school. Tsubaki walked calmly over to Maka.  
>"Hey is something wrong with Soul?"<br>"I just do not know. He seemed so happy until last night. He came home angry. That afternoon he was walking amongst the clouds. I don't understand it." The words were knives to Kids heart. The thought of Blackstar's words last night made him think about Soul. 'He's avoiding me?' Kid followed Soul into the school, leaving every one to talk about whats possibly bugging Soul. The blue haired child glaring at the boy as he ran after Soul. Soul turned around briefly. The boys weren't alone anymore. They were in a crowded school hallway, with several other witnesses. Soul wasn't used to his new feelings yet. And Kid wasn't aware that he still had those feelings. Soul only looked at him, confused and hurt.

"Your avoiding me."  
>"Lets not talk about this at school okay?" Kid was hurt, his yellow eyes wider than ever before.<br>"So this is it then... You don't show up at the forest and now this."  
>"Like you weren't already busy." Soul tried to walk off but Kid only blocked him, the young shinigami had no intention of leaving with figuring out if what Blackstar said was true.<br>"What are you talking about? Are you just trying to say that your feelings didn't exist and it was just a reaction from loosing Lamia." He didn't mean to, but Kids sentence was rather loud. Several passerby's stopped to listen to this now heated conversation. Souls cheeks flared at the unwanted attention.  
>"Kid. No o-of course not," he replied in a hushed tone. "Please keep your voice down. I don't need this right now."<br>"Was that kiss real?" The hallway filled with chatter and their friends joining amongst the crowd.  
>"Why are you being so sensitive about this?" He tried to laugh off the situation. Kid was hurt, and Soul could see it.<p>

"Well its nice to know what you finally think Soul, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I should have know it wasn't real." The pale boy began to leave but spun around when Soul yelled 'wait'.Soul now had to do something he never thought he had to do. He blushed deeply and walked closer to Kid, his breathing seemed to halt and his body was reacting without thinking. His hands were already on Kids slim shoulders. The pale boys noticeable blush was the talk amongst the hallway of kids. Blackstar pushed himself to the front of the crowd. Kid could feel Souls warm breath hitting him.  
>"Is this real enough for you?" The next thing Kid felt was Souls soft lips, the same lips that he had dreamed about since their last kiss. It took awhile before Kid got into it, wrapping his arms around Souls waist. The boys public kiss getting attention from almost everyone. Soul felt awkward having this happen but as soon as he broke the kiss, the crowd disbanded, except for their group of friends, standing their vexed.<p>

Kid and Soul skipped class that day, Sitting on the 3rd floors balcony were it all started. They sat on the railing. Staring into the sky, talking about whatever came up.  
>"Why did you think It wasn't real. Yesterday."<br>"Blackstar. He said it was a passing thing." Soul looked at Kid, Kid looked at the sun and who knows what the sun was looking at. Soul gripped the boys hand tightly.  
>"I never felt anything like that before, sure, the thought of being with a man has crossed my mind before, Blackstar brought it up. But... your offer was more tempting that his." A faint strip of red crossed both men's faces. "We made quite a display this morning didn't we?" Soul laughed. Kid nodded and gave a light chuckle as the white haired boy yawned.<p>

"I'd do it again. In a heart beat."  
>"Want to?" the men exchanged looks of yearning. Soul actually couldn't take It and looked away, laughing.<br>"What made you decide to be with me this way?" Soul smiled, he figured that since girls asked a lot of questions that men must have too, so it wasn't like Soul didn't expect all of Kids follow up questions.  
>"Maybe you did just catch me at the right time. I was vulnerable, willing to do anything after that break up. But its not a decision I'm going to regret. I think I honestly like you. That way." Souls words had come from a absent source. Honestly, he didn't know how he felt. It was all so new to him that he didn't know what to do. But after that scene in the hall way, he thought that part of him must life Death that way. Kid gripped his hand tightly, unsure of how to go about saying what he's been thinking.<br>"Soul..."  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Why did you turn down Blackstar?" Soul just stared at the boy, partially in confusion and partially scared.

"Well, I didn't...uh... feel this way about Blackstar...Your different... In a good way." Soul had to look away from the pale boy for a moment to think.

Ever since their display in the hallway this morning, Maka didn't even know what to say to Soul. She stood in front of him as he sat on the couch in his slumped posture. Maka has been looking at him for a little while not saying anything. Soul sighed heavily and smirked.

"You got nothing to say."  
>"You know damn well I have nothing to say!"<p>

"Don't tell me your being homophobic."  
>"YOU ARE NOT GAY! er- at least, I didn't think so...Whats going on?"<br>"Your yelling at me for no reason." Soul leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and grinned. "Look, there is nothing wrong with my relationship. Actually, I like it. Kids really sweet."  
>"Well, there's nothing wrong with it... I guess the ideas just new to me is all. Soul I support it. But I don't know if your friends will accept the change so fast." Soul thought for a moment. Blackstar must not be reacting to this well. He feared for Kids safety.<p>

"Okay you could have told us you were gay kid!" Liz went on. " I always locked my bedroom door at night in fear you'd rape me or something!"  
>"Fear or anticipation?" Kid asked jokingly breaking into a laugh that annoyed Liz. Patti wasn't in the room.<p>

"Listen Kid, you should have told us about this, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU AND BLACKSTAR?" Kid looked up in confusion.  
>"Me and Blackstar?"<p>

"Yeah, Me and Patti saw him meet you in the woods..." Kid smirked, "Weren't you on the date with him?"  
>"No, I was waiting for Soul but he never showed." Kid felt the disappointment and looked back at Liz with the ' I made that mistake ' face.<p>

"That was probably my fault." 

Tsubaki brought a plate filled with deserts freshly made to sooth the intangible troubles Blackstar was having. Tsubaki didn't understand what was troubling him but it must have been something fierce, Blackstar hadn't worked out. He sat there angrily looking over the food brought in.

"I don't want any."  
>"Oh please Blackstar eat." Tsubaki pleaded. The only thing she could think of that was possibly wrong with him is what happened earlier today. But she saw no possible connection, but it was the only lead she had. "Are you upset about earlier.. with Soul and Kid..." Blackstar's swift hand knocked every last morsel on the floor. Tsubaki, who thought her explanation was way off base, was right on the mark.<p>

"Let Soul and Kid have all the happiness in the world. I'll wish them well, but it won't last long. I guarantee it." In an irritation he walked to his room, leaving Tsubaki and the mess.


	4. The Turning Point

It took a while for me to get a free moment but I decided I would post the next chapter to all my stories today, Sorry for the wait :D If anyone even read this :P

* * *

><p>Soul wrapped his arms around Kids tiny form as the two boys sat in the living room of Gallows manor. Soul leaned back fully on the couch, letting Kid lay on him staring at the ceiling. Kid let out a sigh and Soul smirked.<br>"Whats wrong?" Soul asked

"Out of curiosity... Would you mind if we..." Kid inaudibly finished his sentence. Soul sat up, forcing kid to sit up, and then jerked his sideways and crashed the small boy into his chest.  
>"Speak up Kid," He grinned widely "I can't hear, so what were you saying about Us?"<br>"Can we take our relationship a little farther?" Souls face was a light pink and Kid looked a little ashamed and embarrassed at his own question. It had only been 3 days since the boys came out as a couple, and Kid already wanted it to get serious.  
>"I don't know man, It seems like its too early for us to do anything like that."<br>" I-I Know I just thought that, well. Just forget it okay?" Soul smiled lightly and kissed Kids forehead.

"Your a complete idiot." They laughed and Kid nudged his boyfriend playfully. Kid loved to stare longingly into his loves eyes. Kids adored Souls eyes so much. Kid took a deep breath an dragged his love into another kiss. Soul smirked and pinned kid to the couch. There was a brief silence before Kid tried to go up to kiss him, but soul moved out of the way. He got off the couch and decided to stroll into the kitchen for something to drink.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To get a soda, I'll be back. Just stay there and look damn irresistible." Soul winked and then walked into the kitchen. Kid was laying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head. He couldn't be happier with his new found love. But contempt ran through his mind. He was a little miffed that Blackstar could still doubt their love. He closed his eyes angrily and let out a tiny kind of growl.

"Something wrong? Kid opened his eyes in surprise. Soul was leaning over his holding a can of soda and cocked his head to the side a bit. "You look like your thinking about something..."  
>"No not at all." Soul put his soda on the coffee and smirked evilly at Kid.<p>

"So where were we?" Soul gently dropped himself on kid and kissed his neck sweetly. The only thing to stop this was a knock at the door.

"Oh Fuck Me." Soul said enraged.  
>" Don't tempt me." Kid smirked. Soul laughed a little and then walked over to the door. When he opened it, his good feeling felt drained.<br>"Hey Kid."  
>"Hello Blackstar." Kid and Blackstar had a stare down for a bit until Soul came to the door.<p>

"Maka said you were over here. I was hoping you guys wanted to play some ball. Killick out there waiting for me to find more players.  
>"Sounds fun. You coming kid?" Soul asked. Kid was upset but didn't want to show his selfishness. He wanted Soul all to himself and didn't want to be around anyone else. But Soul seemed very eager to play with the guys. Kid nodded, and Soul ran back into the house.<br>"Let me grab my soda and I'll head out, You two can go ahead, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Kid closed the door behind him and he and Blackstar started for the basketball courts. It was mainly silent. The tension between the boys was so thick it was nearly visible. Both boys were putting on the disguise that there was only awkwardness in the air. In reality, the boy were angry at each other for the same exact reason. Kid dating soul.

"What exactly are you up to?" Blackstar smirked.

"Worried he'll realize your not the one? Or are you genuinely worried that I'm up to something?"  
>"Your scheming."<br>"If he truly loves you then you shouldn't have anything to worry about, should you?" they had another stare down. And the walk there felt like it took hours. When it took only minutes.

Back at gallows manor Soul was in the bathroom, worried. Staring into the mirror at himself. How did he get here? In a loving relationship with a wonderful boy. By the sound of it he had nothing to worry about, but there was something in his mind telling him not to go to the basketball courts. But he didn't want to leave Kid alone with Blackstar.

Soul showed up not too much later, disregarding premonitions. Kid seemed relieved to see him and Blackstar did as well. They just started playing the game and deciding teams. Crona had also shown up to play, and even Ox. So teams would work out.  
>"Okay, Me Soul and Kid, Versus Blackstar, Crona and Ox." Killick shouted triumphantly<p>

"How fitting that your against us Blackstar." Kid said. This comment destroyed Blackstar.  
>"Lets just play." The game went on as normal. No blunders nothing bad happened. Soul and Kid's team were leading by a 10 points. And had been the entire game. Kid went in the pass the ball to Killick but was knocked to the ground by Blackstar.<p>

"FOUL." Yelled Killick.

"What are you blind! That was no foul!"

"Blackstar that was a foul." Kid got up and dusted himself off. Soul got in Blackstar's face and Kid feared the worse.

"That was a foul if I ever saw one you cheater!" Soul said

"Are You mad cause I'm cheating, Or because your boyfriend got knocked over? If he couldn't play the game you two just could have stayed home you faggot!" Soul pushed Blackstar back a few. He responded with punch. It took only second for it to turn into a full scale fight. Kid trying to pry Soul away from Blackstar. Killick trying to pry Blackstar off of Soul. When they were finally apart, still filled with the will to fight.  
>"I'll fucking kill you."<br>"I'm not going to just stay here and be insulted!" Soul regained his composure and straightened himself out, and Kid let him go. "Come on Kid were leaving." As Kid and Soul walked away, Blackstar tried to remain angry, but a solitary drop feel from his right eye. Only Crona saw it. Blackstar walked off in a huff in the opposite direction Soul went.

Soul and Kid returned to Gallows Manor, Liz and Patti where in the living room so the boys retreated to the dining room and sat at the table. Soul wasn't sure what to think. Everything was silent. The boys just struggling of what to say next, and who should say it. The dangerous events have been put into motion and no one could stop them now.  
>"Soul." Kid broke the silence. "I've never seen you act like that before." Soul sighed and leaned back in the chair, not really sure what he was looking at, but just looking in a direction.<br>"It would have been alright if he hadn't said what he said. I would have just written it off as Blackstar being Blackstar. But it's more than that now. Soul got up and started out of the room. Kid got up and wanted to chase him but he just stood there.  
>"Where are you going?" Soul stopped and looked over his shoulder slyly. Kid walked closer and Soul planted a kiss on his lips.<br>"I'm headed home. I have a lot to think about. See you tomorrow."

Maka was surprised to see Soul home so early. She had taking his turns for cooking just so he could spend more time with Kid. He went straight to his room and didn't say a word to Maka until she stopped him in his door frame.  
>"Soul."<br>"What's up?"  
>"Did something happen, you look a little...upset?"<br>"Nah, I'm just going to ignore it. I'm perfectly fine Maka. Thanks for asking." He started to close the door until Maka yelled wait. It was open a creek and his face was half visible.  
>"Do you want me to bring you anything eat?"<br>"I'm not hungry, thanks anyway." And he closed the door. Leaving Maka shut out of his world.

"Please Blackstar, eat something, Its been days, this isn't healthy!"  
>"I'll be just fine." Blackstar was doing pushups with a mixed in amount of wrath. While Tsubaki tried to get him to eat. Tsubaki closed her eyes and took a nice deep breath. With her eyes still closed, she stated what she had to say.<p>

"Crona called." He stopped in the middle of a pushup. "I know what happened."


	5. No Turning Back

There's nothing worse than Silent readers, except maybe lambent Readers... If you get that , your awesome and calling me stupid But who cares. Anyway, this Chapter, Although displaying OOC ness much (not as much as the last chapter didi but still) Is still really good.

* * *

><p>There was anything but silence in the forest. The creatures making their chaotic symphony. His boot trampled through the leafy forest floor. Passing the fallen rotting trees and the savage animals of the forest floor. His fist gripped tightly, with the anger he was bottling up. Blackstar's rage was noticeable.<p>

"This isn't MY fault. I didn't start this...This isn't my fault..." Blackstar tried to convince himself that the steps he were ta to taking were 100% necessary. That there was no other way to help Soul from himself. Partly it was anger. If what happened at the basket ball courts had not happened, Blackstar wouldn't be doing this. Now everyone was in danger.

Blackstar was going to the only thing that could snap Soul out of it.

Soul was ignoring everyone except for kid and Maka at school the next day. After what had transpired, Soul trusted no one. Soul looked at his paper and struggled with the questions on the review. Maka wanted to help, but knew at the moment Soul would accept no help. Kid looked down at the man he loved and sighed. Feeling slightly guilty for this and trying to convince himself he was right and Blackstar was in the wrong. When the bell rang and released class, everyone turned in their reviews and started for lunch. Kid went up and gripped Souls hand sweetly. Looking in his eyes with a sad puppy dog look that made Soul sigh.  
>"Whats wrong?"<br>"I think you should apologize." The classroom emptied and Soul looked like he'd been smacked.

"What?"  
>"Well, Blackstar wasn't here today, I was just wondering If maybe you were a little hard on him back at the courts." Kid choked on the word 'courts' and Soul softened a bit.<br>"I'm sorry Kid, I couldn't handle what he said. And I'm not going to apologize until he does." Soul started to walk away and Kid tried to walk at his pace.  
>"Soul please! You know he won't apologize until you do!"<p>

"Nope, sorry. I love you, But I can't do it, I just can't do it. I was defending you, you can understand that can't you?"  
>"Please Soul. For me?" They walked down the hall playing this game for several more minutes. Soul wasn't frustrated, he was just upset. He accepted the reality. Kid didn't want to break their friendship.<p>

After school the boys went over to Blackstar's place. They took the long way so they could plan what to say. Soul still didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of apologizing for something that wasn't his fault, although it was just as much his fault as Blackstar's. Kid cuddled up to Soul as they walked, reminding him that he was doing the right thing. Soul sighed heavily. Kid was holding his hands as the 2 arrived at their destination. Tsubaki answered the door and the boys were slightly relieved.  
>"Hello Tsubaki."<br>"Hello Kid, Soul." She greeted warmly. "How can I help you."  
>"Is Blackstar here." Soul asked. He felt like a child, asking if a friend could come out to play.<p>

" I haven't seen him," She said worried. " He didn't come home last night, I don't know where he is. Maka told me not to worry about it and she was sure he was fine." Kid and Soul looked at each other.

Souls ice cream was dripping on the ground slowly. He tried desperately to lick up his dripping chocolate mess. Kid was eating strawberry flavored, with 3 Strawberries, One in the middle, and one on either side. His precious symmetry. Soul closed his eyes for a minute.  
>"Where do you think he went?" kid remained silent for a bit. Not in thought, but so he didn't have to say what he thought. Kid had reasoned it all day. He thought of where Blackstar might go. The thought had haunted him all day and he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to risk losing Soul, or hurting Soul. Soul was his heart. Dammit, Soul was his Soul. Kid looked up in the sky for guidance.<p>

"You know..." Soul guessed "Don't you?" Kid was surprised. He started licking at his ice cream again. "Kid answer me." Soul was calm in his voice and mannerisms, this put Kid at ease.  
>"Lamia."<p>

She held her precious lizard close. Playing with the collar on her Komodo Dragon. She let it climb off her lap as she sat in her stone throne. It crawled off to the sidelines and ignored the blue haired boy. She laughed at the child sitting in front of her. She smiled at his 'courage' to approach a witch.  
>" You come in here... Disrupt my precious lizards nap... and expect me to listen to you... What do you want?"<br>"I need you get some sense into an old chew toy of yours."  
>"hm, go on?"<br>"Soul." Her narrow eyes opened wide and she hissed.  
>"Soul? Boohoo, I already got what I wanted from that kid." Blackstar raised an eyebrow.<br>"What did you want from Soul?" She laughed her wicked laugh.

"Lord Death. Had some information that would be helpful to me. So, I seduced the little loser. Tried to get the info and left the little weirdo." She seemed proud of herself.  
>"So you didn't feel for Soul?"<br>"Pf ft NO. I don't even like him. He was so easy to fool." Blackstar got angry. He clenched his fist and stared daggers at the witch. "However... What did you come to see me for?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You didn't come here just to hear that story. You could have heard it from Soul himself. What did you come for again?"  
>"He's dating somebody. I wanted you to separate them."<br>"Hm. So what, is she ugly? Mean? Do you want to date her? Or are you trying to hurt Soul?"  
>"First of all, It's a boy."<br>"Soul always struck me as gay. I knew it." she laughed but Blackstar was on a mission.

"Just break them up."

Soul was staring intently out of the window. A strange feeling floated around like a miasma. Soul was on his bed, alone. Just staring at the storm that started brewing in the sky. It was such a clear day at first, but now the sky had gone murky and gray. Soul feared the worst.

"You can't stay held up in here just cause its dank outside." Maka's voice erupted from behind. "Dinner's ready."  
>"Why did it get dark all of a sudden? Whats going on out there?" Soul stared at the at the roaring clouds and their bolts dancing. Soul got tense.<br>"I've seen this storm." Soul bolted out of his room bumping into Maka as he ran.  
>"Soul! Wait!" Soul was already out of their apartment. Running through the city the rain picking up into a pouring mess. Soul's hair slicked down a bit, and his clothes began to stick and become heavy. The bolts struck in one specific area. Soul was rushing for that area with all his speed. The wet murky surroundings blended together and ceased to matter. Lightning struck in front of him and he came to a halt, sliding and falling on him butt. In front of him was the witch. Her forked tongue batted in the air and retreated.<br>"It's been a while Soul."  
>"What are you doing here." She pouted and tilted her head to the side.<p>

"I heard you moved on. Over me already?"  
>"From the time we broke up to now was more than enough time to move on, you lying little snake."<br>"NOT Snake, You know I HATE snakes." The lightning got more fierce, striking the ground every which way.  
>"Women and their mood swings. So, I'm going to ask again. Why are you here?."<br>"Well, I was here to play with your heart some more but I think I'll just kill you!" The lightning got more and more fierce.

"Remember Lamia," Soul said his hand in his pockets and laughed, calming himself with a standard smirk. " I told you... The next time I see you in death city... I'd kill you."


	6. Everything Starts To Fall

I Feel like this chapter's a little short, and packed full of Soul's popular OOC ness. I love doing this and nothing more than writing something that I truely want to write. Heres to chapter 6 :D YAY

* * *

><p>Soul stood there staring daggers at the witch. Flattening her palms and pointing them at the ground she rose 2 swords from a thick dark green aura. They flew into her hand and she twirled them playfully.<p>

"This could have ended any other way," She stopped twirling them and gripped her swords with the blade facing downward and she grinned. Her sharp monstrous teeth complementing her small yellow eyes. They briefly reminded him of Kid's eyes. "I'm glad it will end this way." She heard it. A click, of gears snapping into place. She looked over to the left just in time to see it.  
>"Death Cannon!" She flew to the right with Incredible force. Soul's eye followed her and then her looked over at her attacker. Happy to see his cliche black suit and arms cannons. They quickly retreated back into guns. Soul had never been happier to see Kid, Liz, and Patti.<p>

"SOUL." Maka came running at them. Soaked. Kid ran up and hugged Soul. "Are you alright?"  
>"I am since Kid came along." Soul kissed Kid on the cheek and quickly went into weapon form falling into Maka's arms.<br>"Move it, Maka, we have a witch to stop!" Maka nodded and Kid went to the crash sight they plunged the witch into. From the rubble and ruins of a wall she emerged practically unscathed. Her eyes glowing a fiery red and she hissed. Staring directly at her asymmetrical attacker.

"Well. Isn't this sweet."The lightning struck again, striking Soul's blade and sending a charge of feeling through Maka. She fell to the ground slowly, dropping Soul.  
>"Soul!" Kid drew his attention to Soul.<br>"Kid look out!" Patti yelled. She pounced. Kid was knocked to the ground. The witch cackled maniacally. Maka struggled to get up. The Witch drew her hand back claws coming from her hand accompanied by vicious scales.  
>"And now you d-" She was cut off, by an arm that placed itself around her neck. The rains sounds filled the air. Followed by a laughed, Simple and sweet. When the arm turned into a magnificent blade of red her eyes widened. " I told you Lamia..." Maka grabbed Souls other hand and smirked. " I told you." She pulled him backward and in one small motion brought the witch back with them. Her blood staining the stone streets. She took a hand to her throat. Her quick reaction made her death last longer, only hurting her more than the quick painless death Maka and Soul had planned. She lied there. Blood seeping through her fingers as she tried to keep herself alive for a moment. She laughed. The corners of her mouth letting her blood escape, every cough helping.<br>"Soul." She groaned. Kid got up slowly, Soul helped Maka to her feet. They hovered around the witch. Liz and Patti escaped weapon forms . "You weren't all bad." Patti motioned to Maka and Liz and they left silently. Soul stared down at her when again the witch spoke in a raspy voice. "Tell Blackstar..." She paused for a moment with locked breath. " I failed." She closed her eyes. Life left her leaving a smile on her face. Soul looked angry and went down to shake her down for information. Kid was holding him back which as really difficult. Soul fought against kids restraints.  
>"What does Blackstar have to do with this!"<br>"Soul Forget It! She's gone..." Kid said, staring into Souls eyes. Kid saw it. Tears, that dripped sweetly from his loves face. The soul came out slowly, emerging bouncy and dark green with its tiny witch hat. Soul calmed down and hugged Kid. The rain sticking them together.

"Don't you want it?" Kid said, prompting Soul to look at the bouncy soul.  
>"No." Kid looked surprised.<br>"But it's a witches soul."  
>"No it's a bitch's soul," Soul broke away and started to head towards home. The rain pounding at him. He didn't even turn around to speak to anyone."Do what you want with it. But I'll have nothing to do with it."<p>

The school was a buzz the next day. Filling the halls with stories over the witch. Stories continued to circulate. Soul's romance, Soul's past romance. People wrote it off as a love story come true where true love conquers all. Blackstar was happy. People reasoned that the witch returned out of jealousy, so Blackstar reasoned, that must be what Soul thought as well. But no. Soul and Kid knew the truth. Soul wanted to turn around and confront Blackstar. He didn't want a crowd though, and class was in session. Professor Stein was running his mouth about dissecting something. But The 5 that slayed the witch only had Blackstar in mind. Patti and Liz curious, Maka was reasoning, Kid was upset for Soul, and Soul was furious.  
>"Hey Soul," Blackstar whispered. This triggered something in Soul's mind and unknowingly he snapped back with all of his bottled up force.<br>"WHAT?" the class went silent and Soul just glared at Blackstar. This struck fear into his knew. The other students wrote it off as misplaced anger. He did, after all, go through a lot of drama in such a short time.

"Soul," Professor Stein said calmly. "Is something wrong?" Soul faced forward at his desk and looked over a Maka who looked concerned. He shifted his focus to Kid, who also looked concerned. Soul got up and started for the door, whispers among the classroom. Soul gritted his teeth.

" I need some air." he silently shut the door behind him.

After class, Kid knew where to find him. He was sitting on the balcony on the third floor. Just sitting on the railing and doing his heavy sigh that Kid liked so much. Without turning around he knew kid was there.  
>"You walked out so fast." Kid jumped on the railing and sat beside him. Soul and Kid stared into each others eyes for a moment. Kid leaned in, leaving a sweet kiss on soul's lips, as he pulled away, soul went back for more. Kid let him in and let him explore every crevice. Kid just enjoyed the feeling. Soul broke the kiss. Seeing that doing this on the railing of a balcony was kind of dangerous.<br>"Are you alright." kids question caught him off guard.  
>"Blackstar tried to kill us.."<br>"Soul."

"He tried to murder us and he comes to school the next day happy as hell. He tried to kill us Kid. All because he's jealous!"  
>"I refuse to believe that Blackstar would do anything like that!"<br>"He tried to kill you. I love you Kid, I love you! And he had the nerve to send Lamia here!"  
>"We don't know that!"<br>"Its pretty safe to say it! He wants to kill you!"  
>"It really seems like Blackstar loves you." Soul hopped off the balcony and walked around a bit. He puffed up his cheeks.<br>"He does. But he doesn't care about me. If he did he'd leave you alone."  
>"So what now?" Kid swung around so that he was still sitting on the balcony but facing Soul.<p>

" After what happened in there... Blackstar knows I know. He'll assume if I know, you know. And If the son of Lord Death knows, its only a matter of time before your father finds out..."  
>"Then, that would get Blackstar in serious trouble, aiding a witch into Death city... but I'd never tell my father-"<br>"It doesn't matter," Soul looked up into the sky. "He'll just assume you will. Your in danger."  
>"Your over thinking it. That means he'd kill you too. You know too!"<br>"I wouldn't put it past him."  
>"Look at us," Kid hopped off the railing and looked deep into Soul's eyes. "Less than 2 weeks ago, we were still all friends."<br>"Kid, It seems like we ruined everything. But we can't go back now." Soul turned the other way, with his back to kid. He thought about all of it. The whole thing could have been avoided if Soul was smarter. Soul started to walk away. Kid just let him go, There wasn't much that could be said. Blackstar had tried to kill them. But was that his true intention? Doubt was in the pale boys mind that Blackstar could even fathom killing him, or Soul. Kid stayed there for a moment, leaning against the balcony and staring out at death city and all its magnificent beauty. Kid just tried to calm himself. The situation was spiraling out of control. Kid tried to breath but found it difficult. Too much was going on for him to fully understand what had happened. Kid looked down at the ground far below and let his tears fall where they may.


	7. A New Light

Thank you all who read for standing by me and being patient. I'm graduating high school in 2 weeks and I've been rather busy, But that's no excuse. I need to pay attention to you. :D

* * *

><p>There was very little conversation over the next few weeks. Soul didn't pay too much attention to his boyfriend and honestly, they seemed on the urge of breaking up. They were still very much in love. Soul just didn't know how to go about protecting Kid,or himself. Soul was sitting in his room hopelessly, failing at learning to juggle 2 pairs of rolled up socks and trying to balance a book on his head. What else was there to say, he was bored. Maka was out with Liz and Patty. Blair was where ever she goes during the day. His thoughts were all about Kid and what he was possibly doing. After dropping one sock about six times he threw it across the room, the force of him throwing it made the book fall onto his bed. He collapsed on it and groaned. There wasn't too much for him to do, except worry.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Kid wasn't fairing much better, although Kid had a plan. He had an arrangement and was slightly upset about it. He loved Soul so much, and what he was about to do was betrayal, kind of. It might as well have been. Kid was on his way to meet Blackstar. He had walked the cobblestone roads of Death City hundreds of times before, but there was an unusual aura in the air. It felt wrong and gave Kid the feeling that all eyes were on him. How he wished he was holding Soul's hand, though it would be dragging him the other way. His head was aching slightly. When the cobblestone slowly disappeared and he found himself surrounded by nature, he started to relax. Kid walked on for a minute or two and then stopped. He stood there for a minute with his hands in pockets casually, the occasional sigh escaping his lips. After a few sighs, he thought about giving in and just enjoying the rest of his day, maybe stopping by to see Soul on his way home.  
>"So you actually came." He didn't turn around or anything. He knew the child had arrived.<br>"Hello Blackstar."  
>" I didn't think Soul would let you under his wing."<br>"He doesn't know I'm here." He finally turned to face the blue haired boy, only to meet a face filled with distain, jealousy and neglect.  
>"Rumor is sturring about a break up?"<br>"We're as happy as we've ever been. Nothing to worry about."  
>"Then why come to meet me?"<br>"Because after you tired to kill us things have been a bit tense."  
>" I didn't mean to kill you, I just wasn't thinking clearly!"<br>"When do you ever think clearly?" Blackstar was angry, approaching kid staring him right in the eyes. Kid seemed unfazed although he was uncomfortable with how close Blackstar was.  
>"I was trying to get the man I love-"<br>"Who doesn't love you?"  
>" And you think he's happy with you?"<br>"At least he's with me." The awkward silence struck, leaving them staring in each others faces with the angry expression. Kid's eyes getting more narrow as he stared down the boy, but something happened. Kid's appearance softened and he blinked a few times. Even Blackstar began to back off and Kid let out another sigh. The sounds of nature filling in the blank spots of their conversation.  
>"What are we doing here?"<br>" Arguing over a man that isn't worth it..."  
>"Soul's worth it."<br>"To you... He abandoned us a long time ago..." Blackstar turned his back and took a couple paces in that direction. He stopped, his back to Kid and a bird's chirp echoed in the distance.  
>"Why were you so bent out of shape about this is you don't think the man is worth it?"<br>"The principal."  
>"What principal?"<br>"The reason Soul always gave me was that, he was straight. It's a cruel thing when he goes back on that for someone else. You know?" Kid took his hands out of his pockets and rested them by his side. Blackstar's heart had been broken so many times by the same person, and a heart can only take so much damage. "Soul, he's my friend but I can't believe that's all we'll ever be. It's a'so close and yet so far.' kind of thing, eh? What's the use," Blackstar looked over his shoulder at the pale boy. "maybe, he's going through another phase." Blackstar turned back around and walked back over to Kid.  
>"Another phase?" Blackstar nodded.<br>"Although he didn't want me... You weren't the first..."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Soul hadn't seen Kid all weekend. He was more paranoid and more volatile. He waited at the very top of the infamous staircase looking down waiting for Kid. This eerie feeling hanging over his head the entire time. He closed his eyes for a moment, and imagined all that they had been through together. Soul was honestly happy, and he though nothing could ruin it.  
>"There were others." A broken voice erupted. Soul turned around violently, nearly falling down the stairs to see Kid there. Hands in his pockets looking directly at Soul with tear abused eyes. Puffy and red, and quite noticeable on the boy's pale skin.<br>"Kid...What are you talking about."  
>"Things have been tense. It's only a matter of time before you're telling me to get out of your life."<br>"I thought we settled the Lamia affair."  
>"That's not it this time."<br>"Then what is?" Kid took in a deep breath and held it back for about 10 seconds. The longest 10 seconds that ever existed, consisted of Soul feeling the pressure and Kid feeling the tension.  
>"I'm just a phase. It won't last."<br>"Not this again, Kid, I love you. With all my heart, and Soul." He flashed his signature smile. "Don't you believe me?"  
>"What ever happened to Jessica?" Soul froze. He felt the breath freeze and shatter within him, the shards stabbing him in the gut.<br>"How do you..?"  
>"Or Kim, Or Tracy, Amber, Alexis , Dominique,"<br>"Slow Down!"  
>"Amanda, Shelly, Karen."<br>"KID!"  
>"...Maka." Kid choked on the last name. Soul didn't have anything to say. "How do I even know if that ended or not, you still live together."<br>"Kid enough, What happened between me and Maka never worked, she understood that and we went on with our lives."  
>"There's more you're not telling me." Soul puffed his cheeks and turned away, looking down the long stairway.<br>"Who told you all this? Maka wouldn't have said anything, we vowed to never tell anybody."  
>"So it's true!"<br>"And what if it is! I'm with you now... Can't you be happy about that? The past does not concern you!" Soul practically screamed. Kid's eyes began to tear and be looked down at the ground.  
>"It doesn't too much, but you can at least tell me everything. I've been 100% honest with you. I tell you everything, it's not used later as ammo to destroy our relationship." With that comment, Soul knew who had told him. He looked at him with such disgust.<br>"You went to Blackstar..."  
>"Soul-"<br>"No. You went behind my back and you went to that liar?"  
>"He's at least telling me the truth."<br>"It's a very Personal matter that doesn't concern you. I can't believe this. He's using my past mistakes to tear my current relationship apart... Did you fall for that act of his? Man, he doesn't quit."  
>"You and Maka..."<br>"...I know... I can't stay with her anymore." Soul let out a heavy sigh " I guess I should," Soul flashed a smile at Kid, who blushed slightly at Soul's charismatic gaze. "move in with the man I love."  
>"So...Maka…?" Kid pressed on. Soul shook his head.<br>" If I want a good relationship, I guess I should tell you everything... Its kind of hard, a little sad to speak of..." Kid walked in closer and lifted up Soul's chin. He stared into his eyes for a moment before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Soul wanted to deepen it, but kid pulled away. "Maka and I... were ... going to be married..."

* * *

><p>This one was rather short. I apologized, not really worth the wait. The next chapter is the LAST ONE... for this story, and that's when the story goes...X rated :3 actually, I haven't decided. I know exactly how it's going to end, but I don't know if I should put in a sex scene or just keep it cute and simple. I'll leave that choice to you people :D I actually would rather you chose... Yeah you in front of the screen. *Tap* *tap* I'm talking to YOU. The poll is set up on my Profile page.<p> 


	8. The End?

Thank you all who read for standing by me and being patient. It might be a little

* * *

><p>Soul put down the last box, stretching out his back and yawning. Looking at the room around his he couldn't help but smile and think about his surroundings. The fresh white walls and off white flooring. He was finally free. He stopped to admire the room again. He couldn't help it. He was incredibly happy. He heard a box hit the floor behind him and didn't bother turning around to greet his love. Two hands wrapped around his waist and he laughed, turning around and embracing his true love. Kid looked up at him lovingly and planted a soft kiss on his lips.<br>"You know, this is going to work out just fine." kid said softly.  
>"What if they find us?"<br>"Who will look for us here? In this time period? No one. We'll be fine."  
>"I love you."<br>" I love you too..." Soul leaned in for a longer and more passionate kiss. They stayed in this position for a while, until Soul pulled away and started to look around the room. "So where to you want the coffee tables dear? Beside each other or across each other?"  
>"Actually, I'll let you decide."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, you know me well enough." Kid smiled and looked out of the apartment window into 21st century Toronto. They were not only safe. They got to start fresh.<p>

Kid was still unpacking dishes and Soul was at work. Kid admired the snow falling peacefully outside, visible easily through their large bay window in their new kitchen. Kid stopped unpacking sometimes just to admire the beauty of Canada, but his thought were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Kid sighed and went toward the door. After looking through the peep hole, he greeted Maka warmly.  
>"It's wonderful to see you. Did Soul tell you we were here?"<br>"Yeah, I really think it was a big mistake," Maka walked into their living room. Looking at all of the beautiful symmetry that filled the room she smiled. "you and Soul are comfortable here huh?"  
>"We are, we really are. And Soul already is working."<br>"Wow really? Impressive. So, you're not coming back." Kid shut the door silently and tried to relax.  
>"No, we're happy here."<br>"So that's it?"  
>"We aren't going back, Maka."<br>"I know... I'll check up on you and Soul from time to time. I hope you two are happy... We'll all miss you."  
>"Thank you..."<p>

Soul arrived home late at night. The snow flurried around him crazily and he was forced to walk through it to get home. Once he arrived at the apartment. He stood inside, leaning on the door for a moment or two. The only light that was on was a small light in the kitchen that lit the apartment slightly. Soul used the darkness to take a breath and relax. He regretted getting a job so soon. Unable to spend time with his love during most of the day. Soul staggered toward the shower, cold and exhausted. He started it and left it running for a moment, passing the time by leaning on the sink and putting his palm to his head. He wished that Kid was awake. Someone to talk to would be well appreciated. When the shower began to make steam and fog up the small bathroom mirror, Soul jumped in. Feeling the hot water warm his body and wash away the dirt and grim of the day made him feel relaxed. Soul continued to glance at the door hoping that his love would walk in, but part of him was afraid for him to. Soul hurried up and got dressed, ready to go to bed in his new apartment with his love.  
>Kid was awake, and felt Soul slide into bed behind him. He also felt Souls hands rest themselves on his waist before going limp, and giving into the sand mans temptations. Kid couldn't help but smile, knowing that those hands could do anything they please. But he knew they wouldn't. Their relationship was simple and wonderful. Kid wasn't able to fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning as Soul was getting up. This made Kid sleep for most of the day. He didn't wake up until around 2:30, which was unusual for him. His eyes opened slowly pointed out the window showing the beautiful streets covered in the layers of snow. He sighed, immediately thinking of Soul. Soul being the one who walks to work every morning. Souls job was too close to take his bike.<br>"Why is the sun even out if it's not doing anything to this snow?" Kid asked himself. He stretched his body out and yawned violently yet silently. Tempted to call it morning but knew that it was about 2 or 3 o' clock , Kid stumbled out of bed a got a whiff of the delightful smell of breakfast. He walked groggily through the living room and to the kitchen, peeking in to see his love making breakfast. Kid only had one thing to say.  
>"It's almost 3..."<br>"Well you were up for quite a while. So I thought you'd be up around this time."  
>"What about work?"<br>"Called in sick. It doesn't matter any way, I'm here for you."  
>"You're sweet Soul, but..."<br>"Not another word." Soul chuckled and slid an egg on a plate. "Eat." Kid smiled whole heartedly and took a plate. Their new lives starting out perfectly.

Kid had unpacked the last box with Soul's help. One week in Canada and they were as happy as they could be. A new apartment and all new adventures to be had. Two hearts now beat as one but there is still another in this scene. From across the pulsating dance floor of a club not far from their home. When their eyes met it was as if their souls had tangled together. The pure bliss they shared that night had melded them together. Now, the curious soul of Death the Kid was now the soul on the outside looking in.

* * *

><p>A finishing short chapter but who cares. Next is the sequel, Where the Future Takes us..<p> 


	9. Not an actual Chapter

This is me~ Just telling you the Where the future takes us has been posted and is starting off actually pretty badly XD but i swear it'll pick up

Where the Future takes us :D such a nice title... Don't cha think :3


End file.
